This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Editing Terminating Ring Tone in a Mobile Wireless Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 31, 2000 and assigned Ser. No. 2000-64365, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile wireless terminal, and in particular, to a method for editing a terminating ring tone generated upon receipt of an incoming call in a mobile wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile wireless terminal such as a mobile telephone has a xe2x80x9cterminating ring functionxe2x80x9d for informing the terminal user of an incoming voice call from other mobile wireless terminals or an incoming data call from various information providing servers. The terminating ring function includes a vibration mode and a melody mode that outputs a ring tone on terminating ring tone. In general, the term xe2x80x9cterminating ring functionxe2x80x9d refers to the melody mode.
A conventional mobile wireless terminal is so designed as to generate a single terminating ring tone designated by the user upon receipt of each incoming call. When using the same terminating ring tone for a long period of time, the user may get tired of the designated terminating ring tone. To solve this problem, the existing mobile wireless terminal stores a plurality of tones or melodies in its internal memory and can download the melodies from a melody providing server via the Internet to also be stored in the memory. However, if the user desires to hear a new terminating ring tone upon receipt of every incoming call, he or she must manually change the presently set terminating ring tone to a desired one of the terminating ring tones before receipt of a next incoming call.
Therefore, there is a demand for a mobile wireless terminal which can easily set various terminating ring tones, so that the user can hear a new terminating ring tone at each incoming call.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a terminating ring tone editing method for providing a user terminating ring tones that vary with each new incoming call, in a mobile wireless terminal having a memory in which a plurality of melodies are stored.
To achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a method for editing terminating ring tones in a mobile wireless terminal having a memory in which a plurality of melodies are stored. The method comprises displaying a bell/melody selection menu, when a terminating ring tone editing key is input by a user; displaying a bell/melody editing menu when a bell/melody editing item on the bell/melody selection menu is selected by the user; displaying a sequence designation menu for designating an output sequence of the melodies stored in the memory when a sequence designation item on the bell/melody editing menu is selected by the user; setting the output sequence of the melodies according to the sequence designated by the user; and storing the melodies in the memory in the set output sequence.